


My dear husband Edgar

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, Inked Petals AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the corner of Granite and Maple Street, there's a flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear husband Edgar

On the corner of Granite and Maple Street, there's a flower shop. 

The owner, Thorin Oakenshield, is odd. He's very short, with a beard, and he doesn't seem to be blessed with a green thumb. Many wonder why he keeps the shop at all, but with care and patience, the plants flourish. 

It isn't until nine-year-old Tilda Bowman comes along running errands for her father that anybody is brave enough to ask the question, "Why do you run a flower shop? You aren't that suited to gardening."

Thorin smiles at her. He looks tired. "It's the last thing I have of my husband," he says. "I don't want it to die, too."

Tilda leaves the store with a bouquet of flowers in her hands and tears in her eyes.

 

Next door to the flower shop, on Maple Street, there is a tattoo parlour. 

Its owner, a Bilbo Baggins, is quite odd as well. He's also very short, and has a habit of going around barefoot — but his art is beautiful. Some who bear it say it seems to breathe. 

It just so happens that Tilda, on her way out of Thorin's flower shop, passes the tattoo parlour while Bilbo is looking out the window. He sees her face, and immediately knows what happened. 

When he gets home that night, he turns to his husband and says, "Really, Thorin? Telling your poor customers I'm dead again?"

Thorin smiles, and this time he doesn't look so tired. "You should too," he says offhandedly. "It's excellent for business."

 

Tilda finds out the next day, when Bilbo insists on telling her that no, he is not actually dead, regardless of what certain relatives and husbands claim, thank you very much. She thinks it's the funniest thing she's ever heard, and just like that Thorin gains a co-conspirator. 

Bilbo just face-palms.


End file.
